The one thing he's Scared of
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: There are very few things Marvelous is scared of. And he wouldn't even admit that he was scared of this. But the fear was there, alright, and it was all for one small princess. *DISCONTINUED.*
1. Fear

The one thing he's Scared of 1

Author Note: Well, I did a few one-shots for these guys, and now it's time for my first full story! Wish me luck, lol, and enjoy!

_XXXXXXXX _

Marvelous loathed being afraid. He was the captain of mighty fine space pirate crew, and he was always one to go look for excitement. So being afraid, in his opinion, was something that just weighed everyone down. And for him to be afraid just made him feel pathetic.

Oh, but there was something he'd always be scared of.

"Would you like some tea?" Ahim questioned sweetly to him as he came into the room, groggy from sleep, along with everyone but her.

"Mmmmmhhhh," he murmured, sitting in his chair and wishing he could still be asleep.

She smiled brightly to him and went over to her set to make it. Luka was sprawled out lazily on the couch as Joe did sit-ups, and Doc was cooking their breakfast. His eyelids began to droop again, but a crash shot them open. The youngest Pirate had knocked off her kettle, and it was tipping to fall on her foot. Quickly, he caught it and threw it back so that it slid across the floor. She stared at him, surprised and grateful.

"Thank you, Marvelous-san," she smiled, scooping it up, "I really should be more careful." And she went back to tending to the making of the drink like nothing had just happened.

He caught Luka's smirk as he turned back to trying to fall back asleep. In response he shot her a quick glare and stretched out, like nothing had happened. Everybody but her herself knew he was scared of her getting hurt. That was one of the very few things he'd ever be scared of. It was simply because…well, he hadn't figured that out quite yet.

"Breakfast," Doc broke him from his thoughts as he came in with a smoking pan, "is served." Ahim rose to help him out, and he felt something move briefly in his chest that was near his heart.

Blinking, he went to sit at the table, trying to focus on the food. It was somewhat quiet as they ate that day for some reason, and that just made the thing in his chest seem worse.

"I think I will go train outside," Ahim suddenly spoke, "would anyone like to join me?"

"Why outside?" Marvelous asked a bit too fast, causing Luka and Joe to exchange smirks.

"So I have plenty of space to work on my kung fu," she began outside, "I will not go far."

"I'll go with you," Doc smiled at his friend, following her. The pang in his chest made Marvelous grimance, and Luka misunderstood.

"You're jealous!" she sang, and his face heated a pinkish tint on the cheeks.

"Why would I be?" he grumbled, "I'm the Captain of a ship." But that did kind of explain the panging that only grew worse as she smiled at his friend…


	2. Jolt in the ribs

The one thing he's Scared of 2

Author Note: Hee, hee. :P I decided to spare your lives, if the suspense is killing you guys! ^_^

_XXXXXXXX _

Marvelous all but snapped at the sight of Ahim and Doc training together below the ship. He had to admit, though, they were doing pretty good. His powerful kicks were putting at least a dent into the little block that they were using for a dummy, and her…well, she was freaking _awesome_. She was hitting and twisting with almost perfection, and he was admiring her a bit. (Yeah, that's the understatement of the year.)

"Jealous…" a voice taunted in his ear, and he whirled around, narrowing his eyes at Luka.

"Shut up, I am not," he turned his back to her and went back to 'watching' Ahim.

"If you're so jealous, go down there," she smirked a bit and pushed him a bit toward the ropes.

He always kept the glare on her, but he took one and dropped down to them. Doc all but jumped out of his skin in surprise, falling backward and breathing heavily. Ahim smiled up and motioned to the block.

"Would you like to join us, Marvelous-san?" she offered sweetly, and a new pounding in his chest slammed into his ribcage.

"Sure, why not?" he shrugged, like the pounding wasn't killing him and probably cracking his ribs.

He decided to follow her lead, considering he wasn't trained in kung-fu. He was more of the do whatever you feel type, but if he was training with them, might as well do it. It felt awkward, he'd admit that, when he had to bent down, lifting one of his legs up and bending it close to his head.

Suddenly, he heard a stifled laugh. Growling, he dropped the postion and turned to face Doc. The timid man's face was bright red as he stared, horrified, knowing what was about to happen.

"You think that's FUNNY?" and he tackled him, pulling his arms behind his back painfully, knee pinned between his should blades.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he whimpered, "you're breaking my arms!"

"Apologize!" he pressed down harder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he gasped, "lemme go!"

"Marvelous-san…" Ahim almost looked afraid, and the Captain was immediately ashamed.

"Alright," he rolled off him, and Doc scrambled behind Ahim, as if he expected her to protect him.

"Was that really nessasary?" she bit her lower lip and wrung her fingers together nervously.

"Well…" he changed the subject by kicking the block, and she nodded simply and starting to practice her punches.

"Come on, Doc," she smiled encouragingly to the timid Pirate, "it'll be okay."

He nodded, giving her a trusted smile, and the Captain growled lowly at the pounding that smacked into his ribs again. Sadly, Ahim misunderstood what that implied.

"Marvelous-san!" she sounded surprised, "what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yes," he snarled lowly, kicking the block so hard it slammed into the bottom of the ship, making a dent in the wood.

XXXXXX

"That's just great," Joe emerged, sending a glare into Marvelous' direction, "we've got to go a store."

"So what?" he shrugged, pretty angry at the world, "it's not like the Zangyzack run the store." He stormed to the wheel and started them off with a jolt that made everybody moan in protest.

"This is so unlike you," he heard Ahim mumble, and the jolt made him almost start crying.


	3. Foot injury

The one thing he's Scared of 3

Author Note: Hee, hee. Happy New Year, everybody! And here's to another great year of writing and friendship to us all! :)

_XXXXXXXX _

"This is _so boring!_" Marvelous complained as they all sat, waiting for the shop people to figure out how to fix the ship.

"You're the one who did it," Joe scoffed, going back to reading a magazine with Luka, "what do you mean her eyelashes are fake?"

Doc was helping some kid build a tower, so Marvelous sat back and closed his eyes. The least he could do was catch some z's, since THIS was taking forever and a day. Then he realized there was one who hadn't said something this entire time.

"Ahim?" he opened one eye to look at the small girl, who was sitting watching Doc, "are you okay?"

"Yes, Marvelous-san," she didn't lift her face and mumbled her words. He felt horrible about his act of violence; he'd probably scared the poor girl out of her skin.

"I didn't mean that earlier," he promised, and she just nodded, like she didn't believe him. He bit his lower lip and glared at his feet, squeezing his hands together tightly.

The wait just got a _lot _longer.

XXXXXXXX

"OW!" Marvelous cursed as Doc bumped into him, making him drop the dart he was aiming at the target, making the bracelet slid off his wrist onto his foot, "Doc!"

"I'm sorry, Marvelous!" he exclaimed, hastily setting down the plate he'd been carrying to the table and kneeling down, "let me see..."

"Just go set the stupid table," he pushed him back with a grumble. The timid Pirate nodded, scrambling up to lay out the food and plates.

The Captain flopped back on his chair and cursed again, trying to ease the pain by rubbing his foot. When they finished eating, he went to his own quarters and took off his shoes and socks to be greeted with a scream. His foot was bright red and bruising as well as swollen, and basically it looked really gross. Grumbling under his breath, he rumaged around in his drawers. Surely there was SOMETHING to make it not be so repulsive...

"Marvelous, are you-oh, my!" Doc yelped when he saw his captain's foot. Without waiting for a response, he ran over and tried to examine it.

"Back off," he snarled, pushing the weaker man away and groaning as the others came running in.

"Are you okay? We heard you scream," Luka demanded, "attack? Nightmare? Or are you being-oh." She'd just noticed the foot.

"You need to get that thing fitted," Joe commented, knowing about the bracelet.

"Go away," the Captain hissed, grabbing a gauze he'd just found and starting to wrap it up, "goodbye." Doc scrambled away, clinging to Luka, who slugged him as her and Joe went back to bed.

"Marvelous-san, are you sure you are alright?" Ahim asked meekly, trying to be nice despite her fear of how he'd acted.

"I'm FINE!" he yelled, storming out, leaving her to cry.

XXXXXXXX

Marvelous stormed down the street, grumbling exciting things under his breath and kicking trash and rocks off the street like they did something wrong. They just didn't get how he was feeling and they never would. And what was worse? He was starting to scare poor Ahim...

"What am I thinking?" he suddenly exclaimed to nobody impaticular, "I can't be all tied up because of..." He didn't finish that thought.

"Who?" a small voice scared him all but out of his skin.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded to the small princess, closing his eyes with a sigh, "are you following me?"

"I...I was unsure...if you...were alright," she managed, twisting her fingers, "you seemed...rather upset."

"Do what you will," turning around sharply, he stormed to nowhere, trying to pretend she wasn't there. She scurried after him, thinking _Is it just me, or does he look like he wants to cry? _

It didn't take long for her to get her answer.

XXXXXXXX

"Do you think Marvelous is okay?" Doc asked Luka, who was finding stars in the sky. She shrugged and counted number six.

"It's his problem," she mumbled, like she didn't care.

"But...we all look out for each other," he bit his lower lip, concerned. She turned around with an eye roll.

"Why even bother with him?" she retorted, "he doesn't want it anyway." She counted seven upon turning her back to him, then felt bad when she heard a little timid squeak.

"I'm sorry..." the squeak said, and she went over to him, squeezing his shoulder gently.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure. You don't have to worry all the time," she smiled just as gentle, "help me fine 8, huh?" He smiled back and pointed to a shooting star.

XXXXXXXX

Marvelous had finally decided Ahim had left. After double checking, he sat on a cold, wet bench and ducked his head. He never felt more alone, now that he'd made the crew all worried/angry toward him. But none of that mattered as much as how much he'd upset Ahim...

"Marvelous-san," her voice whispered in his ear, and he turned his face away from her quickly.

"What? I thought you went back," he mumbled.

"Marvelous-san..." her voice was soft and concerned as she took his face in her hands, turning it to face her, "what is wrong? Please tell me."

"It's stupid..." his face matched his coat as she watched.

"Oh my gosh," she pulled him down to her level, resting his head on her chest and his face in her neck. He went stiff, feeling that this was very awkward.

"Ahim..." this was also embarrassing.

"It's okay," she started to rub his back, "it's okay..." Her soft voice made his stomach lurch. How could she still care when he was being such a jerk?

He couldn't help but let his tears fall freely now.

XXXXXXXX

"Good morning," he woke up curled beside her on the bench, and they both smiled at each other.

The pounding returned.


	4. Sick

The one thing he's Scared of 4

If there was one thing everyone on the crew found out _real _quick, it was that it wasn't fun to be taking care of a sick Captain.

Ever since his 'walk' with Ahim, Marvelous had been feeling under the weather. He'd hid it pretty well for three days, but on the fourth he woke up to throw up in the toilet. Doc had looked over him and assured everyone it was just a stomach virus and a slight infection in his foot, but still. It wasn't long before the sick captain decided that his crew were all now his servants.

"Luka!" he moaned loudly, rolling over in his bed. The older girl stomped bitterly into his quarters, crossing her arms over her chest with a scowl.

"What?" she demanded to him, and he gave her his famous smirk.

"I want some water," he put his hands behind his head, sitting up halfway.

"You'll just vomit it back up," her scowl deepened, considering he asked this every ten minutes and her answer was always the same.

"I don't _care_!" his voice was very whiny, and she groaned, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Fine!" she all but screamed, sweeping into the kitchen for a moment before thrusting a glass of water into his hand, "now drink it before I shove it..."

"Luka," Joe had been watching the two and was now in the doorway, "you need to come be look out." She understood what he meant with a grateful nod, all but running out the door.

He didn't stick around, though. He'd decided he'd had enough when he'd cleaned up his captain's vomit earlier, so he strode out and decided to go for a walk on the town. Doc came in now, dreading already what was about to unveil.

"Okay, Marvelous," he held up a bottle and teaspoon, "time to take your medicine."

"Make me," he wore his smirk, and the other bit his lower lip, pouring the thick, purple stuff into the utensil.

"Please? It'll make you feel better," he took a step forward, and the captain didn't move. So far so good.

"Yeah, having you guys wait on me hand and foot is _so _bad," he chuckled, crossing his ankles.

"But...but you can't fight if you're ill," another step didn't get a response.

"Sure I can," he shrugged.

"We won't let you," this time he dared two steps toward him.

"You can't stop me," he stretched out lazily. When the timid Pirate got to the bed, the Captain pressed his lips tightly together and shook his head.

Desperate, he shoved the stuff into his friend's mouth. To his great surprise, he didn't kill him or fight it. Suddenly, his spit and the medicine was all over the younger male's face. Doc recoiled and squealed a bit.

"Ewwwww..." he complained, "now _I'm _goin get sick." The Captain only smirked as he walked out, defeated.

"No wonder Ahim was so spoiled," Gokai Red chuckled to himself, "she never had to do anything. That must have been the life for her."

The small princess stopped, hiding behind the door in the doorframe. A tear slipped down her face as she went back into the kitchen.

XXXXXX

"Ugh..." Marvelous sank down onto his knees, pressing his face to the wall of the bathroom. He'd just got done with another retching fit, and now his face was as red as his coat and sheeted with sweat.

"Marvelous-san..." Ahim's voice seemed distant with the ringing in his ears, "oh my goodness!" She was suddenly in front of him, wetting a rag in the sink and kneeling before him.

"No..." he denied, pushing her hands away weakly before going back to the bowl. She rubbed his back gently, her face full of pity, despite knowing what he'd said earlier about her.

"Come here," she helped him up, hauling him to his bed and laying him down, turning on his fans and running the cloth over his face.

"Ugh..." he moaned weakly, raising his hands to protest, but she pushed them back down gently, feeling his forehead.

"You might want a bath," she rushed into the kitchen to prepare his water, "Doc-san, will you help me?" The Captain smirked as his friend reluctantly came in with a whimper.

XXXXXX

The moment of a good feeling was passed quickly.

"I feel awful..." Marvelous moaned, stumbling back from the toilet, "how am I still throwing up?"

"I know you do," the princess looked very understanding and sympathetic toward him, "come here, you need to try the medicine."

"No!" he moaned, twisting feverishly in the sheets. But she took the bottle and teaspoon and pulled him to a sitting up position

"Yes...I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice," she held the spoon in front of his lips, and he shook his head, covering his mouth.

Rolling her eyes a little with another smile, she set it to the side so she could shift him into her other arm. Pulling up his shirt, she started to trace patterns on his exposed stomach, and he opened his mouth to laugh. She took that to push in the medicine, moving his jaw and throat so he could swallow it. He groaned and complained at her clever trick, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's not cool," he whined, and she laughed, poking him in the stomach and pulling his shirt back down.

"Baby," she teased, hugging him tightly and laying down beside him, "now, you need to take a nap."

"No I don't!" he whined again, turning over stubbornly.

Chuckling, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder, "You're such a spoiled brat." Suddenly, he felt sad, remembering his words from earlier.

It took a moment, but he figured out the change in how she felt beside him, "Oh my...Ahim, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I..."

"No, it's not fine," he winced with the pounding in his chest as it destroyed his ribs further, "it was very wrong, and I'm very sorry. I didn't mean it, I promise you that."

She smiled once more, closing her eyes as his own dropped, "You're the best captain ever." He shivered in pleasure when she reached under his shirt and rubbed his stomach when he rolled back onto his back.

"Oh my gosh," Doc sighed when he walked in to see both of them curled up, asleep, "don't tell me now I have to take care of _two _love-sick Pirates!"


	5. Gone

The one thing he's Scared of 5

"Great," Marvelous was now fully recovered and pretty irritated at having been woken up from his nap to deal some Gormin, "what? Where's their stupid leader?"

"We worry about that later," Joe pulled out his Moterbite, and the others quickly followed, "Gokai Change!"

It didn't take long for them to be victorious, of course. Joe looked around, as if expecting something to jump out. The others were doing the same, excluding Marvelous, who was glaring straight ahead.

"That was…easy," Doc managed before the Captain shot a mailbox, and a form rolled out from behind it and sprang to his feet.

"Basco," he growled, "I knew it."

"Marvey-chan, why do you say we have a little…match?" he pulled out a sword, wearing a devil smirk, "just like old times."

"Only this time," the younger man raised his sword and gun, "I'll take your head for a prize." The two went at each other, and Joe raised his hands to stop the other Pirates from helping.

"This is between them. Marvelous made that quite clear to us before," he spoke, "we'll help when he needs it." The others didn't look happy about that, but they obeyed the first mate.

It was pretty intense between the two. Both of them were highly skilled, but they were about equal in match. Finally, Basco decided that he was going to do his famous escape…but not without making his former friend flip out. He couldn't leave without doing that.

"Sorry, Marvey," he gave a smirk and knocked the captain down, "but I think I'll split for now. But…I think I'll take…her with me." His eyes fell on Ahim, and she only could gasp before he had her and was running.

She screamed and struggled, nearly frozen with terror. The others didn't seem to able to move, and the Captain rushed after his enemy with his all. He lunged to grab his legs, but got a boot in the face and crumpled, groaning in pain. When he could see clearly, Basco was on a ship, still holding a petrified Ahim and smirking.

"Marvelous-san!" she screamed, struggling against him.

"Don't worry," he called, grinning like a mad man, "I'll take good care of her." She screamed and pushed him back.

"I'll be okay!" she called before he yanked her inside, "I can get away!"

"Ahim-san!" Gai was the first to cry, remembering how to move his legs. The force from the ship blasting up sent him tumbling, coughing as he could only watch, horrified, as he disappeared with Gokai Pink.

"Marvelous!" Luka yanked the Captain to his feet, "what's wrong with you? She's gone, what do we do?" She shook him violently, nearly in tears, and it took Joe and Doc both to pry her off.

"Marvelous-san?" Gai ventured to the man who was on his knees, just staring at the ground, "are you alright?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he snapped bitterly, rising and storming back toward the ship, voice cracking, "I'm just perfect with the fact she's _gone_."


	6. Coaxing

The one thing he's Scared of 6

Needless to say, it wasn't exactly pleasant on the Gokai Gallen the rest of that week. And considering she got taken on a Monday….it was a _long _week. When Sunday finally rolled around, Marvelous finally seemed to get some of his senses back. He'd been quiet all week, trapped in his own shell of depression, but suddenly he yelled out, like he'd just found something.

"Watch after the ship," he told Joe, who wasn't even doing his sit-ups, he was thinking so hard. And he started to the ropes quickly, glaring straight ahead.

"Where are you going?" Luka was just coming down from lookout.

"To save Ahim," he replied, not stopping. Before any of them could stop him, he was on Earth, heading down the street with a look of detirmanation on his face.

"What's his deal?" Doc came in from the kitchen, "he never leaves to anywhere while I'm cooking."

"I knew it," Luka smiled for the first time since she was taken, "he loves her."

"Well, he'll need backup," Joe rose, heading to the ropes himself, "but we can't let us see him."

"Why not?" the blonde earned a slap from the tomboy of the ship with his question.

"Because he doesn't _want _help," Gokai Blue rolled his eyes, "esco!"

XXXXXX

"Where could they be?" Gokai Red muttered, collapsing on a bench. He'd searched all over Tokeo to no avail, and he was getting angry.

"Getting upset, are we, Marvey-chan?" he whirled around at the familiar voice in his ear. Sure enough, there was Basco, without Sally for once.

"Where's Ahim?" he snarled dangerously, "you got some nerve, taking a member of my crew."

"Well, I was always one to walk the line," he jumped down lazily from the tree he had been sitting in, "let's cut to the chase. You have something I want and I have something you want."

"You little…" he snarled, "you're not getting the Ranger keys."

"Then you're not getting the princess," he replied, stretching lazily, like this was casual conversation, "it's your choice."

Gokai Red pulled out his Moterbite and morphed, tackling his once friend and trying to punch him in the face. Smirking the smirk that was like his, he pushed him off easily. When the younger male kicked at him, he ducked and caught his ankle, yanking him to the ground.

"Not right now," he told him, and a large shadow that came from his ship loomed over the angry male, "tomorrow I'll meet you at your ship. You better have made your choice by then." With that, he was gone.

XXXXXXX

"You're so cruel," Ahim had tears in her big eyes when Basco returned to her.

"What's with the tears?" he smirked, "what, do you never laugh?"

"You…suck!" she used a word her Captain had taught her, and he chuckled a little.

"I have been told," he lifted her up and freed her chains that contrained her to the wall by the wrists, "come on. Let's go have some fun, huh?"

"Let me go!" she shrieked, but despite her struggling, he led her down to Earth and into a bar.

"This is going to fun," he set her on a stool, and she went rigid, terrified of all these men and women who were poorly dressed and very drunk, "give me one round." She just stared at the bottle in front of her, not wanting to touch it.

Basco, on the other hand, drank his in one big gulp and burped loudly, "Don't tell me you've never been in a bar before."

"Of course not," she recoiled from him, her eyes flickering to the door. She could run…but how could she outrun him?

"Don't even think about it," after ordering another beer, he took her bottle in his hand and held it to her lips, "drink it."

"Demo…" she whimpered, and he tilted back her head gently, pouring some onto her tongue.

She shivered and recoiled from the taste. It was HORRIBLE! But kept to her lips, and she reluctantly drank the rest of it. She had to admit…it did make her feel pretty good. She took the next bottle he ordered for her gingerly and sipped at it…

That was pretty much all it took.

XXXXXXX

"Hey, buddy," a man's voice woke up Marvelous, who was greeted with a sharp headache, "you don't gotta go home, but you can't stay here."

"What happened?" he mumbled, lifting himself from the floor.

"You got high and passed out on the floor," the man replied, "have a nice day." The Captain belched and moaned with his hangover.

"Wake up," the man now spoke to Basco, who was passed out on the other end of the bar with Ahim in his arms.

"Ow…my head," Gokai Pink moaned, and the two stumbled up and out the door, leaning on each other heavily…and smiling.


	7. Torn

The one thing he's Scared of 7

"Basco-san…" Ahim giggled innocently as he set her down on the counter.

"No, no, it's true," he smirked, "he never knew what hit him."

"You are very brave," she patted his hands, "and very naughty."

"Yeah…" he slurred a little, the drunkness still wearing off on him, "well, you've been a very nice prisinor."

"And you are nice a very captator," she nodded, "you…do not seem as bad I first had thought. It is just…you really hurt Marvelous-san."

"I know, I know," he shrugged a little, "but two dreams can't collide. His dream was mine first, so _I _get it."

"Demo…" she looked down a little, "Captain Marvelous is a great man as well. If you two were friends…why can't you remain them?"

"Because what I've done is not easily forgiven," he shook his head, "now, get in a cell. I need to make it look like you were tortured."

"…yes Basco-san," she obeyed reluctantly, a real tear splattering to her cheek.

XXXXXXX

"Basco…" Marvelous' voice was sluggish with his hangover, "…you…better..be here…by noon." He stumbled a little.

"Sounds nice," he chuckled, "see you soon, Marvey-chan."

"Uh…" the Pirate Captain knocked his head to the post in the center of the main room, "I hate him…"

XXXXXXX

"Ah…." Basco smirked as he tied up her hands, "sounds like you'll be going home."

"Demo…" she whispered weakly, "it is his dream…"

"And it's mine," he picked her up and sat her on the counter, "look, Ahim. It's either him or me. It's not really fair for you not to have a choice. It's him or me."

"Um…" she looked down, feeling so torn.

Marvelous and her…they just seemed to have a connection. But Basco…he wasn't _really _evil. He was actually…nice and funny. So what should she do? It could only be one. They were torn by the greatest treasure in the universe…and her.


	8. Choice

The one thing he's Scared Of 8

Author Note: *Nervous laugh...then runs away very quickly* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I desire LIFE! I'm sorry for not updating! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p>She'd made her choice.<p>

It always was really _her _choice, anyway.

No matter what they said, it was all up to her.

So now here they were, standing there, facing each other, their stares intent. She was in her chains, which honestly weren't tight, even though she was under orders to make it seem that way.

She didn't like torturing her Captain. Demo...it wasn't like she had much of a choice right now.

"Ahim..." Marvelous had a killer headache from his hangover, but he couldn't be a weenie about that. Not at a time like this.

"Marvelous-san..." her voice was weak now, fearful for his own reasoning on her fate.

He sends her an assuring glance under the radar of Basco, who was currently smirking. No _doubt _he was enjoying every second of this.

"So, Marvey-chan..." he took a firmer grip on the princess's chains, "what did we decide, hm?"

"Well..." he burped a little and leaned against his hand on a building for support, as the world was spinning, "I decided...I want Ahim back."

She bit her lower lip somewhat hard. Demo...what about the treasure? The crew?

His _dream? _

"Suka, suka..." Basco's smirk was only wider, "well, then. If you will just hand over the Ranger Keys, I'll be on my..."

"Wait," Ahim spoke as loud as she could in her quiet way of hers, "I...I have to say something."

"Go ahead, Princess," amusement twinkled in the evil man's eyes, which made her come near close to kicking him between the legs. This was _far _from a laughing matter.

"I...I will not allow you to give up your dream, Marvelous-san..." she walked over to him as far as her bonds would allow her, which was directly in front of him, "Basco-san has put us both through a lot...and this ends right here and right now."

There was a moment of shocked, confused silence before she kicked up sharply. The chest of keys in Marvelous' grasp went airborne, crashing to the ground, and she managed to catch one in her mouth. She bent over to her arm bonds, turning it in the lock quickly and hearing a click.

"Yeah, I didn't really plan on it either," the Captain suddenly had out his Moterbite and Key, hangover forgotten had the moment, "screw off, Basco. I'll kill you right now."

It was then the evil man realized that the princess had somehow gotten her key back from him and was now ready to morph. Another shocked silence hung in the air for almost forever before he remembered that smirk of his.

"Well, this is an exciting turn of an events," he grabbed the rope of the Free Joker 'parked' above, "I'll just have to come back later. See you then, Marvey-chan...and Princess...I don't forgive so easy."

He flashed a grin, and he was gone as soon as he could. This 'battle' had lasted less than ten minutes, and most didn't register it had even happened. But the two crewmates did.

They registered it _well_.

The two just stood their, side by side, not even lowering their morphing tools for quite it a time. Suddenly and with no warning, the captain collasped, his hangover coming back to him clearly and capturing him in sleep. He could barely register her cry as he fell unconscience.

"Marvelous-san!"

* * *

><p>He woke up in a bed.<p>

But that wasn't the really, really good part.

The really, really _awesome _part was that he woke in the bed beside her.

His best guess what that she'd been caring for him and fallen asleep. She was the cutest thing you ever did see, curled up beside him and holding on tight to his arm. Her heard was on his chest, and she made the cutest little sounds as she slept peacefully. Now, it was true his arm was now asleep. But he wouldn't disturb her when she was so tired.

He wanted to hold onto the moment forever...

Even though his heart was once again pounding painfully against his ribs.


End file.
